


No Place To Hide

by BunnyFair



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Fear, Fear of Death, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Hiding, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loneliness, Rape, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Cascade ended up on the wrong ship with the wrong mech and now she would suffer for it. She's been suffering, but Overlord always had a new game to play with her. A new game that she would lose. She always lost his games, no matter how simple or easy they may be.
Relationships: Overlord/original female character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

"You have one hour. Now, hide, my little seeker. And remember, if I find you..."

He didn't need to finish his sentence before she took off.

Cascade ran away from him, pressing buttons to open doors as quickly as she could. None of them were opening. Of course not, he wouldn't let her have a chance.

Her frame ached as she moved, old wounds deep in her protoform and newer ones. He wouldn't simply damage her plating, no. He had to go deeper, insisting that her plating was the reason she was so lovely. Her protoform was for his optics only.

She stumbled into a room when the door opened, hearing it slide shut behind herself. She froze, trembling as she stared at the all too familiar habsuite.

Of course the only door that would open was for his personal habsuite. He wouldn't have it any other way.

She looked around quickly, hearing those heavy footsteps slowly walk down the hall. He made a point to stop and open the other rooms.

She moved towards the berth, walking as silently as she could. She slowly sat down beside it and carefully wiggled herself into the space under the large berth. She kept her wings folded flat, doing the best she could to keep from scraping them along the floor. He'd punished her the last time she made him hurt her wings.

She managed to get as close as she could to the wall, silently thanking Overlord for splurging on such a large berth. The soft sheets hung partially off the bed, hiding her from plain view. Those soft sheets were a luxury and he'd punished her for accidently tearing them before. That'd been the reason he twisted her wings; for ruining his luxury bedding.

She felt her spark hiccup when the door slid open and stared at his pedes as he slowly walked into the room. He softly hummed a tune as he walked in, the door sliding shut and locking with a resounding click.

She clasped her hands together tightly as he walked around the room, making a show of opening the closet and peering inside. He even moved to his personal washracks, stepping in and noisily moving things around.

She knew how this would end. He knew where she was. He'd cornered her in his room, locked the door so she couldn't get out, let her terror soak into her very struts some more.

She nearly jumped when he spoke in that deceptively soft tone, "Cascade," she hated how he purred out her designation, "if you come out, I'll be gentle this time. I know you're in here, my little seeker. If you make me keep searching, I'll have to punish you and we don't want that, do we? It hurts me to punish you so much."

She swallowed thickly, shaking her head slightly. She knew his lies. He would hurt her. He always hurt her. He loved hurting her.

She stared wide-eyed as he walked closer to the berth. He sat down on it and she heard when he lightly patted his thigh. "You know I don't like it when you keep hiding from me. If you force my hand, I won't be so generous."

She risked taking in a vent of air after a warning popped up on her HUD. She didn't even realize she was holding her breath. A tiny sob escaped her before she weakly mumbled, "Please... don't hurt me..."

He chuckled, a low and deep rumble. "Come out and I will be gentle. I've even got a treat for you if you be a good pet."

She knew he was lying, but still started moving out from under the berth. He simply spread his legs wider and she managed to push herself half out before she froze, staring up at him. He smirked widely at her, a small bag in his hand and a crystalline candy between his fingertips.

She licked her lips, swallowing some drool at sight of the candy. She pushed herself out completely, kneeling between his legs. She kept staring at the candy, her mouth watering as she leaned up, slowly reaching for it.

Overlord let her take the little candy, watching as she quickly ate it. A tiny moan escaped her as she slowly chewed it, her optics dimming. He gently cupped her face, rubbing his thumb against her. "That's my good pet. If you don't fight me, you get treats."

Cascade swallowed the candy, almost tiredly looking up at him. She was so tired of fighting him. Every waking moment being defiant only caused her pain. She only had herself to blame for her lingering aches and hidden scars.

He set the bag down and pulled out another crystalline candy. "Have another for not trying to bite me. I'd hate to pull out your little denta again."

Her glossa instinctually ran over her denta. Yes, she bit him once before and he'd ripped out her denta. She softly moaned as she ate the second offered candy, letting her optics close. She only had herself to blame for losing her denta. He had been kind enough to return them after she earned them again.

He continued rubbing her face, just gently petting her. This was the reaction he truly wanted. She was too pretty to rip apart. He wanted her compliant and leaning into his touches like this.

He pressed another candy to her lips, letting her eat it from his fingertips. "Come up on the berth. You've earned it."

She smiled slightly, loosely gripping his legs to stand up as she refocused her optics. She crawled onto the soft, plush berth, sinking down and laying flat on her front as she pressed her face into a pillow. Her wings relaxed, settling down against her frame.

Why did she fight this so much? The berth was so soft and warm. It was perfect for her thin frame. Much better than the cold floor.

Overlord smirked widely at her. Finally, he was getting what he deserved. He could practically see the fight leaving her as she relaxed in his berth.

He gently petted the space between her wings, holding another candy to her. "Good pet, here you are. Another treat."

She turned her helm and opened her mouth, letting him feed the candy to her. She slowly ate it, practically purring as he started petting her wings. Maybe he wasn't lying this time...

He fed her another candy as he moved to straddle her, keeping his weight off of her. He continued petting her wings, sliding both big hands along her wings. He could easily wrap his hands around the widest parts of her wings.

Which he did. He wrapped his hands around her wings and gently massaged them, listening to her soft moans and gasps of pleasure. He wanted to laugh at how quickly she had grown compliant.

Instead, he tightened his grip on her wings and pulled. In one easy motion, he ripped off her wings, brackets and all. Energon spilled onto the berth, her wings still warm and bleeding in his hands.

Cascade felt white-hot pain suddenly tear through her frame. Energon poured out of her back, seeping into every crevice of her plating and soaking the berth under her. A loud, audial-piercing shriek escaped her and she quickly started squirming, trying to crawl away from him as pain receptors screamed at her.

Overlord laughed as she tried to crawl away and tossed her wings to the floor, warm energon staining his hands. He grabbed her thin hips and forced her onto her back, pinning her legs under his when she tried to kick him. She continued screaming, panic soaking her EM field as her bleeding back pressed against the berth.

He grinned at her, sliding one wet, warm hand to her array panel. He gripped the thin panel and tore it off, tossing it aside. Spreading her legs in a tight grip, he extended his massive spike.

Without a care, he shoved it into her valve, moaning as energon leaked from several tears in her valve. She wailed in agony, clawing his arms and tears pouring out of her optics. He started moving at a brutal pace, energon slicking her unprepared valve. He probably busted a few calipers, too. Oh well.

He fucked her roughly, his spike bulging under her plating and forcing her gestation tank open. He moved one hand to her chestplates, pressing against the transformation seam. "Open."

She sobbed and wailed as he kept brutally fucking her, barely hearing him over herself. She forced her chest plates to split open, and then her spark chamber. She didn't need more injuries.

He pressed closer, letting his own spark chamber open. He groaned as he spilled his transfluid into her gestation tank, pressing his spark to hers. Transfluid spilled out from around his spike, her gestation tank swelling with the amount of transfluid he kept pumping into her.

He slowly pulled away when he finished overloading, closing his chest plates. She jerked, spasming slightly under him. He narrowed his eyes at her before a slow grin split his face.

"You overloaded for me, didn't you? You little slut."

She sobbed, slumping back and whimpering. Tears still streaked down her face as she looked away from him. She felt disgusting through the pain.

He simply laughed and pulled away from her, smirking down at her. "I've decided you have a new role. You'll be my breeder. Seeker CNA will be a very fine addition and you don't need your wings for that. Breeders don't deserve privacy panels, either. Don't even think of killing yourself. I'll just bring you back and hurt you more."

She laid quietly on the messy berth as he spoke, sobbing weakly. He strode out without another word and she heard the lock click.

Cascade slowly moved to curl up on her side, hugging herself tightly. The deceptively soft fabric clung to her open wounds, sticking to her back. She cried as warnings flashed, her frame leaking energon. She fell into stasis, her frame forcing her to reserve energy for closing the wounds and preparing for the sparkling.


	2. Chapter 2

Cascade softly whined as she curled up in Overlord's berth, hugging a pillow tightly. She pressed her face into it, grinding her wet valve against it. She sobbed softly, her stomach bulging some. The pillow was already soaked with her lubricant. She didn't have her spike, no, Overlord had deemed it unnecessary and had it removed long ago.

She cried out as she overloaded swiftly, continuing her pathetic grinding. Her frame practically begged her for more transfluid, warning her that her transfluid intake was too low. The sparkling wouldn't grow properly if she didn't get fragged enough and sadly the only potential option was a spawn of Unicron himself.

Oh, he fragged her enough to keep the sparkling alive, but not enough to appease her deeper reproduction coding. He wouldn't do anything to make her life easier, of course not. He wanted her to suffer and to come begging to him. He claimed he was being generous as is, giving her 'extra' energon.

She sobbed as she quickly built up another overload, her valve almost painfully empty. She could feel her swollen node and valve lips dragging against the pillow. It almost hurt, how much she was grinding against the fabric, rubbing the tender mesh raw.

She slumped after she pushed herself to another small overload and stared quietly at the wall. She sobbed softly, pushing the pillow away to hug herself tightly. Her HUD reminded her with another warning; the sparkling needed more transfluid.

She eventually rolled over, whimpering softly as the welds on her back rubbed against the blanket. She slowly sat up, pushing herself to stand. Her legs trembled as she stumbled towards the open door, gripping the open doorway tightly.

She pushed herself to walk towards the bridge, her shoulders drooping as she saw Overlord's big frame come into view. He easily piloted the small ship from his chair, he didn't need a crew or underlings of any sort. It was both a blessing and a curse. She was alone with him, which meant no one else would have to see her in such a state, but she was so lonely. She craved friends, interactions, hugging, cuddling, joking.

She only had him.

She tried to walk straight as she crossed the short distance to his chair, standing almost in front of him. He rested his cheek against his fist and smirked at her. "Oh, do you need something?"

She nodded slightly, hugging her swollen belly. She didn't have much plating to begin with, but nowadays she was mostly bare protoform. She was so cold. "I... I need transfluid. The sparkling needs it..."

He tilted his head, managing to feign an almost sad expression. "Oh? Well, we can't have that, can we? I'd hate for my sparkling to grow underdeveloped."

She trembled and nodded slightly, curling into herself and looking down at the floor. "N-No..."

His panel opened, his spike already hard and standing straight. "Come get on my spike. You can even face me this time."

She slowly moved forward and squeaked when he pulled her into his lap, pressing the tip of his spike to her valve. She instinctually clung to his plating and sobbed softly, pressing onto his spike as her valve easily stretched to accommodate the large spike. He simply rested his hands on her bare thighs, letting her sink onto his spike at her own pace.

It didn't take long for her to fully sit on his spike, feeling the tip press against her gestation tank. She moaned softly, clinging to him as she overloaded. She'd never hated interface this much, never. She hated herself for how much her frame was responding to the monster. She hated him so much, but she couldn't run away and no one was coming to save her.

He gripped her bare aft and she shuddered at the warmth of his big hand, pressing close to him. He started moving her quickly, not caring about her comfort or enjoyment. She simply clung to him, moaning softly against her own wishes.

She never saw his grin, her optics dimmed as they were. He could see how she was giving up. The way she leaned into his warmth, the way she moaned and gasped in pleasure, the way she clung to him. She was becoming his good pet, his little breeder.

Perhaps eventually, she'd even break fully. He'd toss her aside then. Let someone else play with the broken toy.

Until then, he overloaded into her, pressing the tip of his spike to her gestation tank and spilling his transfluid into the tank. She moaned loudly at that, pressing more onto his spike. He slid her along his spike a few more times, being sure to pump most of his load into her.

He let her settle and pulled a treat from his subspace as she relaxed into his frame. She sniffed softly and simply opened her mouth, letting him place the sweet candy into her mouth. She chewed it and ate it, moaning softly.

His grin couldn't get any wider. Maybe he'd keep her for himself when she finally broke. She did make such lovely noises.


End file.
